Her Sunlight
by MercifulGrace
Summary: [Spoilers for Chapter 334] You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.


**So... How 'bout that new chapter huh? Hehehe -sobs-**

**So yeah, right after I read it I started listening to Trading Yesterday's "_She is the Sunlight,_" and as I was listening I thought that if you change the pronoun from she to he, it fit very well with the Gruvia pairing and chapter 334. So that thought led to more tears and this oneshot being written!**

**Let me just warn you guys that I've never wrote angst before, so if this sucks I deeply apologize. So enjoy guys! ^^**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT THAT FAR YET IN THE MANGA!_  
_**

**Disclaimer:** Guys, I would have not done what Mashima did so I don't own Fairy Tail. I also don't own "_She is the Sunlight_" by Trading Yesterday. That was just for inspiration. And the summary is from the song, "_You are my Sunshine._" Basically I don't own anything okay?

;';

When they met Juvia was not expecting to fall in love.

He was her enemy. It was her job to defeat him and then leave him for dead. She expected it to be quick and easy.

Instead, once she sets her eyes on him she starts feeling funny—almost sick but more pleasant strangely enough.

A warmth started spreading through Juvia's chest, her heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage, she thought she was going to pass out, and her thoughts were getting jumbled with thoughts of her handsome opponent.

They do end up fighting though, and he defeats her with his Ice Make magic. As she lies on the ground contemplating what had transpired, she notices something.

The sky. There weren't any dark, dreary clouds. The rain that had been her one and only friend was now gone. In its place was a clear sky that was the loveliest shade of blue and there was a bright ball of light shining proudly with it. Juvia realizes the ball of light is the sun and she has never been more entranced.

This man, Gray Fullbuster, showed her something precious. She decides that she is in his eternal debt as she stares at the lovely scenery before.

Juvia realizes she loves the sunlight.

Just as she realizes she loves Gray.

;';

They grow closer. It is slow and gradual, but Juvia doesn't mind. Just being in her beloved Gray-sama's presence was enough.

She notices he would grimace sometimes, give an eye roll or just heave a heavy sigh whenever she tries to push herself closer to him. She doesn't mean to be a bother to him, but surely he realizes just how grateful she is to him for introducing her to this fun and fantastic world where water doesn't continuously fall from the sky and there are people in a guild who laugh and cry together like an _actual _family. Something Juvia is not very used to.

Erza and Lucy pull her over to the side one day and inform her to give Gray some time. After all, he isn't the most open of people with his feelings.

Juvia nods and understands. She honestly doesn't mind waiting for him.

Because the last thing she wants to do is scare off the person who showed her this new, fantastic world.

That'd almost be like scaring away the sun.

;';

Juvia notices a recent change since coming home from Tenrou Island.

Not just the fact that seven years has past or the recent attention Lyon Vastia is giving her, no, but a recent change in _Gray_.

He seems to be more comfortable around her. Almost like he is _enjoying _her company. This pleases Juvia because she thinks she is finally getting her love through to him. Maybe he is starting to reciprocate these feelings?

But she continues to wait for him to tell her. Continues to act her somewhat clingy self with outrageous daydreams and flinging hopes of a future with her Gray-sama.

After all, she wouldn't want to run him away, not now that things were starting to look up in her favor.

She sighs dreamily as she and Gray sit in the little shack that is what's left of their guild, eating those caramade franks that Juvia has accustomed to be _their _food.

Yes, this is enough. Just being with the person she loves just as she continues to love those clear blue skies and bright rays of sunlight.

She is content with this.

;';

She can't move. She can't speak. All she can do is watch as the only person she ever truly loved stands in front of her and takes the bullet for her. Correction, _many _bullets for her.

Gray is bleeding with many holes in his chest, inflicted by those dragon foot soldiers one of the larger dragons produced. What shakes Juvia isn't the pungent smell of his blood or his slowly dimming eyes. No, it shakes her that he saves her again when she could have easily dodged or just simply turn her body to water and assure everyone she would be fine.

Gray is a good man. Even if he doesn't think so, Juvia and their comrades will always know he is. He would stick his neck out for anyone, even someone as lowly as her. It is slowly killing her inside seeing this wonderful man lose his life. _And all for her._

There is another beam of light from a mini dragon and Juvia finally finds her voice as it hits Gray _right in his head_.

"_GRAYYYYY!"_

He is her sunlight.

And now the sun is gone.

;';

**Hopefully I made at least someone teary eyed from this. If not that's okay, I just really wanted to get this off my chest.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think okay? ^^**


End file.
